The vertebrate spine is the axis of the skeleton on which all of the body parts “hang”. In humans, the normal spine has seven cervical, twelve thoracic and five lumbar segments. The lumbar spine situs upon the sacrum, which then attaches to the pelvis, and in turn is supported by the hip and leg bones. The bony vertebral bodies of the spine are separated by intervertebral discs, which act as joints but allow known degrees of flexion, extension, lateral bending, and axial rotation.
The typical vertebra has a thick anterior bone mass called the vertebral body, with a neural (vertebral) arch that arises from the posterior surface of the vertebral body. The central of adjacent vertebrae are supported by intervertebral discs. The spinal disc and/or vertebral bodies may be displaced or damaged due to trauma, disease, degenerative defects, or wear over an extended period of time. One result of this displacement or damage to a spinal disc or vertebral body may be chronic back pain. In many cases, to alleviate back pain from degenerated of herniated discs, the disc is removed along with all or part of at least one neighboring vertebrae and is replaced by an implant that promotes fusion of the remaining bony anatomy.
However, the success or failure of spinal fusion may depend upon several factors. For instance the spacer or implant or cage used to fill the space left by the removed disc and bony anatomy must be sufficiently strong to support the spine under a wide range of loading conditions. The spacer should also be configured so that it likely to remain in place once it has been positioned in the spine by the surgeon. Additionally the material used for the spacer should be biocompatible material and should have a configured that promotes bony ingrowth.
In combination with spacers or cages, a plating system is used to further stabilize the spine during the fusion process. These devices, commonly referred to as bone fixation plating systems, typically include one or more plates and screws for aligning and holding vertebrae in a fixed position with respect to one another. Plating systems independent of the spacers provide additional complications such as loosening and failure of the hardware. Two common failures are the breakage of the plates, and the backing out of screws into soft tissues of the patient's body. The backing out of the screws is typically a result of the screws failure to achieve a sufficient purchase in the bone, although the stripping of the screws has also been known to cause this problem.
There is a need for a spine stabilization system that in promotes fusion of adjacent vertebrae while at the same time provides stabilization of the spinal area where fusion occurs. There is a need for a system that incorporates both the fusion element and the plating element in one system to reduce the possible complications that may occur. There is also a need to provide a system that reduces the complications that may occur in the fusion element and the plating element and to need for this system to be configured so that positioning this system is efficient and easy.